


The Mardi Gras Effect

by ocdmedic



Series: The Life and Death of Kurt Wagner [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy finally confesses how he feels about Kurt</p><p>All of this is set after the events of 'Take Him For Granted' and follow the same storyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mardi Gras Effect

“Tell me, mon cher,” Remy begun, parting his eyes from the blue mutant next to him, looking up to the night sky instead, “have you ever been to the famous Mardi Gras? It’s a famous festival where I was born, in New Orleans.”

 

Kurt pursed his lips together, furrowing his brow in concentration, “I can remember you mentioning it, at some point,” he followed the Cajun’s gaze up to the sky, focusing on the same constellation as him, he wished he was smart as his partner to name it from the top of his head. “But, I do not ever recall actually attending one of them… Why?” he asked, wanting to break the aching silence between them with a kiss, a look, a suggestion of sorts.

 

Remy scoffed in amusement, blinking away the strange fixed gaze he had with the stars, when he knew there was something more beautiful to look at right next to him. He shook his head with a smile, and looked over to his partner, practically glowing with magnificence even in the low light, “To me, meeting you, kissing you, being with you, was like experiencing my first ever Mardi Gras,” he sighed, “it must be strange to you, if you have never been to one of the festivals, but believe me, it is my ideal description for falling in love, in such a way you can’t escape it, and that you never want to.”

 

There was a comfortable silence, not one that would scare away either of the mutants, but the understanding silence of processing each other’s emotions. Remy thought himself as incredibly lucky for the German’s next response, which came out in a gentle but amused purr. “That’s the strangest description I’ve ever heard, for the bloom of love, mein liebling,” he laughed breathlessly, his little white fangs poking out from under his lips as they curved up into a small smile. “But, I understand,” he then sighed, looking across at his partner, who was now beaming at him with adoration, “in fact... _Ich denke, dass wir in einem anderen Leben zusammen sein wird_ …” the way his voice rumbled in his native tongue, sent shivers up Gambit’s spine. There was another pause, “If you can believe in that concept that is,” Kurt then chuckled, acting as if Remy understood what he said. He wished that one day the blue mutant would tell him what he meant, but he was sure it wasn’t anything to be worried about.

 

Remy smiled across at him, an understanding smile, and turned to look back up at the constant changing night sky, before hearing the soft hiss of his lover teleporting away, back into the house. He would join him later, both of them knew that without question, but Remy felt he needed to pray up to the stars for a little longer, to be thankful of how he caught his running rabbit, the incredible and admirable Kurt Wagner.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ich denke, dass wir in einem anderen Leben zusammen sein wird – I think we will be together in another life
> 
> This is the conclusive addition to the collection of, the Mardi Gras Effect, which is a progress of the love life between Remy and Kurt


End file.
